Water Skiing: The Basics
by Picklez'n'cheez-luv
Summary: Kimber and Sabrina are sisters, ten years apart in age, that, by some strange course of events, end up living in the Sohma household. What secrets will reveal themselves and what mischief will they get into? KyoXOC ShigureXOC slight YukiXOC and YukiXTohru
1. The Girl With The Attitude

**_This is chapter 1 from my POV. Read it, read it good._**

**_- Cheez_**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Sabrina**

"Aargh" I growled in frustration, slamming the phone back into the cradle. Why couldn't the damn man just answer his phone or buy an answering machine? It would certainly spare me a lot of work. After a brief moment of thought, I realized I was going to have to go down there in person. Before I go on, this entire situation could use some explanation I suppose.

My name's Sabrina Miyagi, I'm twenty-five years old, the oldest of three. I live together with my youngest sister, Kimber. She's fifteen, ten years younger than I am, but we're still fairly close. We do have a sister in the middle, but we don't really talk. She went of to university and we rarely hear from her. It relieved me somewhat, every time she was around I got the vague feeling she didn't like me.

I work at home; being a book editor really doesn't require much of an office space. My newest client was a certain Shigure Souhma, which wouldn't be a problem, if I could contact him.

If I was to go to their house, I was going to have to wait for Kimber to get home. Which would be in- I chanced a glance at the clock – about ten minutes. Basically meaning I had some time to kill. I bit my lip. What to do, what to do?

I sighed, might as well go out to the garden.

I pulled on my shoes, which were red flats, and strode out into the garden. A smile twitched across my lips as the scent of blooming flowers surrounded me. Flowers and shrubs of various sorts surrounded the cobblestone path, leading to the front gate.

I suppose you could say our parents were…well off. I took a quick stroll around the garden, trying to calm myself down. I was still somewhat irked by the phone issue earlier.

Maybe if I tried calling again someone would answer. Thus I trudged back into the house, picked up the phone, and yet again dialed the Sohma's number.

One ring; I was counting, waiting for the forth ring. I normally would hang up after the forth ring, unless it was urgent.

Two rings; I hummed lightly under my breath.

Three rings.

Four rings; There we go.

I hesitantly began to pull the phone away from my ear. Looks like I was showing up uninvited.

"Hello. Souhma residence."

Or not.

The boy who had answered voice was light and calm, and vaguely blank. He also sounded young.

"Hello" I responded brightly, "Is Shigure there?"

"No" The boy informed me solemnly, "He's….busy. May I take message?"

"Just tell him his editor his going to be stopping by later on today for his manuscript" I said. That seemed simple enough.

"Alright, I'll do that."

"Bye" I chirped, placing the phone back into the cradle.

I shot a glance at the clock. Kimber was probably home by now, just sitting out in the garden.

I smiled. Might as well try and scare her.

I snuck out of the front door, gently closing it.

After a careful scan of the garden, I spotted Kimber sitting silently on a white bench with vines growing gracefully up it.

I slowly began to tiptoe across the cobblestone path. My foot hit a crack between two stones and I stumbled.

I saw Kimber tense suddenly and place a notebook beside her. She'd heard me.

So, I approached her with more caution, crouching down and walking on the balls of my feet.

Then, with no warning, I took off, tackling Kimber to the ground. I jumped up, quick as a bullet, so I couldn't crush her. I grinned down at her brightly.

She gasped for breath, breaking into a violent coughing fit.

My smile faded. "Are you okay Kimber?" I asked seriously, concern etching over my features.

"I'm fine, don't worry" Kimber said calmingly. She coughed one final time as she got up, brushing the dirt off of her skirt.

I furrowed my brow. Not worry? That wasn't going to work. After a careful moment of inspection, I dubbed her actually fine.

"We've got to go to one of my client's houses" I deadpanned.

"Who's the client?" Kimber inquired.

"Shigure Souhma" I responded, mentally scowling. I was still a little angry about the whole not answering the phone thing.

"And _why_ must I come with you?"

I waved my finger in the air, "One; you'll probably burn down the house like you did to the kitch-" I was cut off abruptly.

"That was one time and-"

This time I cut her off. Kimber had, in fact, burned down our kitchen. I think the story was she tried to light a scented candle, and somehow the whole kitchen ended up in flames. We were just lucky that the firemen showed up before the rest of the house burned down. Sadly, we still couldn't find someone willing to repair a totally demolished kitchen.

"Second," I continued, "There are two boys and one girl your age there, so I figured you'd have fun. Besides, I figured it was about time you made some friends" I muttered the last part almost inaudibly. Kimber had always been an anti-social kid. One of my silent missions in life was to actually make her socialize.

"What'd you say?" Kimber asked suddenly, her eyes narrowed somewhat.

"Nothing!" I lied in a sing-songy tone.

Kimber heaved a sigh, stroking her chin like a man with a goatee would. "I suppose I could come."

"Good!" I smiled brightly, "'Cause I wasn't even going to give you a choice."

Kimber scowled crankily at me, and I grinned even brighter. I was sorely tempted to give her a hug, just to aggravate her further. She hated most forms of physical contact.

With that we began our valiant march to the Souhma house.

It was a long, arduous trek, but eventually we found ourselves standing in front of the house.

* * *

I raised my fist to knock on the door, hesitating as I heard voices from inside.

"It's all right" A male voice advised, "It's just two girls, they won't find out. Calm down."

There was a moment of silence and a confused frown twitched on my lips.

"Why isn't anyone calming down?!" The voice said, sounding panicked.

I shook my head, forcing any concerns to the back of my mind. I rapped my fit on the door with as much composure as we could muster.

After a few brief seconds the door was opened. A brunette man stood there, eyeing us curiously, wearing a kimono. I raised an eyebrow. Who wears a kimono around the house these days? I figured it must be Shigure, because I didn't think any fifteen-year old would be writing a novel.

"Hello Shigure" I greeted, a calm smile on my face.

"Ummm-hi…may I ask, who exactly, who are?"

I chuckled lightly. Right; I had completely forgotten to introduce myself.

"Sabrina Miyagi" I gestured loosely towards Kimber, "And this is my little sister, Kimber."

I saw a boy behind Shigure. He looked around Kimber's age, with light gray hair and a collected smile on his face.

Kimber gasped softly as she saw him. I frowned. Did she know him? Kimber waved shyly towards whoever-he-was, and she received a warm smile from him. A faint blush spread over the bridge of her nose.

"Come in" Shigure invited, ushering us in eagerly. We walked in, facing a table. There was another boy sitting there with short orange hair with dark eyes and a fairly menacing expression.

As Shigure plopped down, a young brunette girl with her hair in braids came walking in, holding a tray of rice balls.

Shigure made a smooth gesture for us to sit down. Kimber and I did so slowly.

"This is Yuki" Shigure introduced. The gray-haired boy, apparently Yuki, bowed gracefully

"Pleasure to meet you" He said smoothly, flashing a disarming smile.

I smiled back before glancing towards my sister. She had almost star-struck look in her eyes. I rolled my eyes. I shouldn't have let her read so many shoujo manga's.

"Kyo, Yuki's cousin" Shigure waved his hand towards the orange-haired boy. He looked away with a huff, obviously upset at being included in this whole thing.

"I'm going upstairs" Kyo informed us crankily, standing up and stomping up the stairs like an angry child. He had quite the temper.

"Kyo can be a little grumpy, you get used to it" Shigure explained quickly.

Kimber nodded warily while I sat still.

"And _this_" Shigure exclaimed, like it was the final trick of a magic act, "Is our lovely housekeeper, Tohru Honda!"

I blinked. They had a housekeeper?

Yuki reached across the table and smacked Shigure on the head.

I winced. Ouch.

Shigure rubbed his head ruefully as Yuki explained, "She's not really our housekeeper; she just has nowhere else to go and stays here doing housework."

Technically, if she did housework, she could be called a housekeeper. I wasn't going to mention that though.

"Your uniform, are you from our school?" Tohru inquired politely, smiling.

So she was classmate of Kimber's then.

"I go to Yuki's school, yes" Kimber informed her sounding somewhat embarrassed. So she did know Yuki!

"I've never seen you there before" Tohru mumbled, perplexed.

"Hm." Was Kimber's reply.

I rolled my eyes. Did she have a problem admitting she was sick a lot? She didn't have to say how sick, but 'hm' wasn't even an adequate response.

"Well, Tohru, you don't have to work anymore, you talk to Kimber, I'll speak with Sabrina in my office," Shigure flashed a smile.

I took this as a sign to stand up, and did so. Shigure stood up too and I followed him to his office.

It was a fairly small office, with a bookshelf against one wall and a small table with a laptop in the center. Oh well, its not like writing took crazy amounts of room.

Shigure picked up a large stack of attached papers from the table. "This is it" He boasted, sounding cheerful.

I walked over to retrieve the manuscript, but, on the way, my foot caught of the end of the table. I went sprawling forward into Shigure. There was a sudden puff of smoke and the paper hit the ground lightly.

I blinked as the smoke dissipated. Where'd Shigure go? My glance shifted downward, and at my feet I saw a gray dog sitting on Shigure's kimono, staring at me in a mixture of irritation and surprise. I kneeled down, patting the dog on the head gently.

"This is certainly….different" I said, unsure of what just happened.

After a brief moment of contemplation, I decided that Shigure was either some kind of magician or had himself turned into a dog.

A part of me prayed it was the second, because if it wasn't Shigure was somewhere else, not wearing clothes.

I stared at him blankly. "Does this happen often?" I asked, having officially decided it was the second one.

The dog bobbed his head up in down.

"You are Shigure, right?"

Another nod.

"Thank God" I sighed. Shigure tilted his doggy head to the side in confusion.

"Well, if I was just talking to a dog I would officially be crazy" I explained. Then I paused, "Unless I am and I'm just seeing things."

That would make sense of the whole thing.

"Trust me, you're not."

I flinched. So he could talk too.

"As weird as this is to say, you make a cute dog" I commented, scratching him behind the ears.

"You're talking about this oddly calmly" Shigure commented.

"It hasn't fully sunk in yet" I replied. In truth, I had already decided that I just wasn't going to think about it. I was just going to accept the fact Shigure Sohma turned into a dog, and leave it at that. No questions asked.

I noticed the manuscript lying on the ground and picked it up calmly. I skimmed through the pages casually, standing up in the process. It looked like everything was in order.

I turned my gaze back to Shigure. "You going to turn back anytime soon?"

"It kind of happens" – There was a sudden puff of smoke- "At random" Shigure finished, once the smoke had cleared.

I frowned having it suddenly noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt. My gaze trailed downward. Or pants either, apparently.

"Alright, before anything, clothes…on!" I commanded looking pointedly at the ceiling.

I heard the door open in a panic. I shifted my gaze towards the door.

It was Kimber, whose face had turned a tomato shade of red and had a kind of deer-in-the-headlights expression.

"Why is Kyo a cat and why is he now nake-" Kimber trailed off as she took in Shigure. Her eye's widened momentarily before she clamped her palm over them.

"I…can explain…" Shigure assured us.

It took a while to restore enough order so we could sit around the table and listening to Shigure's explanation.

I listened patiently along with Kimber as he explained the whole 'family curse' thing.

There was silence as we allowed it sink in. It was, by far, the most far-fetched story I'd heard in a long time, but I had seen Shigure turn into a dog, and apparently Kyo had turned into cat.

Kimber had been blushing furiously for the better part of a half-hour now, and it didn't seem like it was going to fade anytime soon.

"Who wants to go out for supper?" Shigure asked, clapping his hands together cheerfully.

I stared at him dully. Was he kidding? He was just going to act like nothing had happened. Actually, I liked that idea. I liked it a lot.

"C'mon, let's go out" Shigure ushered.

Everyone stood up, albeit reluctantly, and proceeded out of the house.

* * *

The restaurant we had chosen to go was a fish-stick place. It was a rather strange place in my opinion. I was at a loss to why so many families would stop by a place called 'Palace O' Fish'; just to eat fish-sticks.

We found ourselves a table and almost immediately a bright-eyed waitress appeared. She pulled a pen out from behind her ear, smiling brightly all the while.

"What would you like?" She inquired happily.

I frowned thoughtfully. Just by looking at her I could tell that if you took the time annoy her, she would snap easily. I wondered how easily…..

"What do you guys want?" Shigure asked brightly.

Kyo and Yuki narrowed there eyes in irritation. Apparently Shigure was either oblivious, or ignoring the fact that all they would probably serve was fishsticks.

"_Fishsticks_" They deadpanned in unison.

"Oh! Good choice!" Shigure said with a warm smile.

"I'll have fishsticks as well" Tohru agreed.

"I'd like fishsticks" Kimber muttered meekly.

I quirked an eyebrow. Since when did Kimber like fishsticks?

"Do you have anything…other than fishsticks?" I asked, not all too fond of fishsticks myself.

"We have water?" The waitress offered with a smile and a shrug.

"I'll have that" I decided. I could always go pig out later back at home.

"No food?" The waitress asked, giving me a curious look.

"Unless you have anything other than fishsticks…" I let my voice trail off.

I saw a flash of irritation in her eyes. I smirked slightly; it was barely noticeable compared to my normal expression.

"Ma'am," –I decided then and there that I didn't like being called 'Ma'am'. Made me sound too old– the restaurant is called '_Palace'o'Fish' _and it has a sign with a big fishstick beside it. All we have is fish!" -And water, apparently– "All we'll ever serve is fish!"

'And water' I added mentally.

"Let me get this straight..so….you _don't _have anything other than fishsticks?" I clarified a trace of amusement in my voice. All this time, and the girl hadn't stopped smiling. It was becoming more and more forced, but it still remained.

"We, only, serve fishsticks" She hissed, taking deep, calming breaths between each word. I noted that the calming breaths really had no effect, for she was now twitching.

I had a hard time keeping myself was either bursting out laughing, or just giving the waitress a vaguely patronizing smirk.

"So, that'll be one water and" Her eyes scanned everyone over, mentally counting them, "Five orders of fishsticks?"

I smirked deviously.

You sure all you have is water? I mean I'm kind of in the mood for iced tea,"

"All…we…have……is fish…and water._ Fish and water! That's it! Nothing else!_" She yelled.

I allowed an amused grin to show on my face. This was getting to be a very amusing day.

"Fish….and water? So the iced tea's a no then?" I clarified again, only sounding much more careful.

_"Of course, it's a fucking no!"_

"There's no call for such language in the company of children" Shigure scolded, reaching across the table to cover Kimber's ears.

Judging by the dull, somewhat annoyed look on Kimber's face she could still hear clearly.

"She's fifteen Shigure" I deadpanned.

Shigure lifted his hands away from Kimber's head slowly.

"Really? She looks much younger than that" He said, examining her face closer.

I nodded earnestly. "Yeah people say that." With Kimber's face being slightly rounder than your average fifteen year old and her shorter stature she was easily mistaken for someone younger.

"Mmmhmmmm. I would believe. She has a young-looking face."

"She gets it from our mother."

"I see."

"Could you please stop talking about Kimber as if she's not there?" Yuki said suddenly, causing me to flinch, "If you have something to say then ask her yourself, I believe she's bothered by your pointless banter."

I noticed Kimber blushing and had to repress the urge to tease her.

"Okay, so five orders of fishsticks and one water?" The waitress snapped, sounding angry.

"Yes, indeed, that is what we want."

"Aaalrighty!"

"Oh and dear, because I'm nice, I won't tell the manager about your little _language _problem" I whispered with a semi-evil smile.

"Uh-yeah, uh-huh" She stammered nervously, scurrying off somewhere.

The moment she was out of hearing distance Shigure burst into a fit of laughter.

"Tha-that waitress! Ah! Hahaha! You're a funny funny kid Sabrina" Shigure patted my head happily.

He sat back into his chair, still chuckling happily.

"It's not like she was particularly hard to annoy" I said dismissively. All in a days work.

Shigure continued to chuckle.

I raised an eyebrow. Was it really that funny?

Shigure continued to chortle for another minute or so, completely ignoring the annoyed look he was getting from both Yuki and Kyo.

I glanced down at my sister, noting dryly that she had a blank expression on her face as she stared at Yuki.

"It's nice of you to babysit your sister" Shigure commented.

Kimber scowled at the mention of being babysat.

"I'm not babysitting" I informed him, a vaguely confused look on my face.

"Then you just brought her along? That's nice of you" Shigure had an expression that made it look like he admired my nice-ness.

"Nah, I just couldn't leave her home alone." My thoughts wandered instantly back to the blackened kitchen.

"Alone?" Shigure tilted his head to the side, "What about your parents."

"Dead" Kimber interjected blankly.

"Oh!" Shigure exclaimed apologetically.

"Before you apologize!" I broke in hurriedly, "It's fine, you didn't know!"

I sighed in relief, as Shigure seemed to calm down. I hated it when people would apologize repeatedly after they asked a question like that. Maybe it was because it happened so often.

"How long?" Shigure asked in a gentle tone.

I blinked. He could switch moods faster then a PMS-ing, hormonal, pregnant woman.

"Uhm, about four years" Kimber guessed, eye's scrunching as she thought about it.

"How are you getting by?"

Oi, I sighed mentally, so many questions.

"Fine considering _Kimber_" I shot my younger sister a dirty glare, "Burnt down most of the-" I was cut off suddenly by Shigure.

"Stay with us!" He invited brightly.

"_WHAT?!_" Chorused around the table, everyone eyeing Shigure curiously.

Shigure remained oblivious and smiled like it was a genius idea.

"We're fine!" I protested.

"Oh, no need to lie" Shigure assured me needlessly.

"But I'm not!" I exclaimed.

"Don't lie. Besides, I think it nice that all you two have left is your sisterly bond!"

Kimber and I exchanged wary glances.

Sisterly bond?

"Nice going sis'" Kimber whispered dryly, "Your new client's a loony."

I stuck my tongue out at her before turning back to Shigure.

"But we have a house!" I protested, throwing my hands into the air,

"Yes, with us" Shigure elaborated for me.

I groaned loudly.

Screw it, I just wasn't going to argue with him anymore, it was giving me a headache.

"Just play along for tonight" I muttered to Kimber, flopping my head down on the table in exasperation.

Even though with my head on the table I couldn't see what was going on, I could things fine.

I could hear Kyo cursing under his breath. "More girls, great just what we need. Damn that Shigure bastard. He's such a damn idiot." On and on it went.

Tohru was chuckling nervously to herself, asking an occasional random question to Kimber.

Kimber, for some odd reason, was ignoring her.

Through my one open eye, I noticed her face turning bright red, and I knew she was trying to hold it back.

"Uhm, I-" I short cough erupted from the back of her throat. "Bathroom please…" Tohru quickly moved out of the way so Kimber could run off.

Meanwhile, Yuki and Shigure were talking in hushed tones.

"Shigure, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that this food is taking a while."

"No, but inviting more people to live with us?"

"Oh come now, they clearly need a place to stay."

I tensed slightly. This was kind of pissing me off.

"But you know how Akito feels about letting people in on the secret."

"I'll talk to him about it."

I frowned into the table. Who the hell was this 'Akito' person?

"Oh, food's here!" Shigure exclaimed brightly. I heard his hands clap together cheerfully.

I raised my head my head off the table to make way for the food.

The waitress that was delivering our food was a different one than the one that had gotten mad earlier.

"What happened to the other girl?" Shigure asked politely.

"She claimed she had enough and took off early, leaving me with all her work" The waitress explained with an annoyed sigh.

She placed our food and my water on the table before scurrying off. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kimber slide back into place, looking much better than before.

"You sure you don't want anything?" Shigure asked, snatching a fishstick eagerly.

"I'm not fond of fishsticks" I explained taking a slow sip of my water.

Kimber reached out slowly and grabbed a fishstick, biting into it with a uncomfortable face.

"Vegetarian?" Shigure inquired.

I raised an eyebrow. Why would he get that idea?

"No" I said, pursing my lips in disgust, "I just don't like fishsticks."

Shigure's mouth made an 'o'.

I sipped my water casually. This was going to be an awkward meal.

* * *

"You are aware I'm not really living in poverty" I pointed out for the seventeenth time. I was sitting at Shigure's desk, reading over the manuscript slowly. Shigure laid spread out on the floor lazily.

"You are aware that it doesn't matter to me if my editor is poor or not" Shigure replied, also for the seventeenth time.

"But I'm not lyin-" Shigure cut me off.

"Nonsense! Look at what you're wearing!" Shigure insisted, lifting his arm off the floor to gesture loosely towards my outfit.

I glanced down slowly. I didn't see what was wrong with an old T-shirt with Mario on it and a pair of jeans; it was comfortable.

"I like what I'm wearing, thank you very much."

"No no no, don't get me wrong! The thrift store is a noble place to shop!!  
Shigure assured me hurriedly.

"But it's-!" I started to protest, but cut myself off with a sigh. I could clearly see he wasn't going to listen. I shook my head and turned my attention back to the manuscript.

Shigure stood up suddenly. "I'll go set up and extra bed in Tohru's room till we can decide on a better sleeping arrangement."

I opened my mouth to protest again, but realized that it was futile task.

A few minutes after Shigure had left, Kimber stuck her head in. "How's it going?" She asked.

I tilted my head to the side slightly, inviting her in. "Shigure is a stubborn asshole" I complained.

"Really?" Kimber cocked her head to the side while smiling sarcastically.

I stuck my tongue out childishly.

"We're only staying for one night?" Kimber inquired the look in her eye suggesting she wanted to stay longer.

It was because of that Yuki kid, wasn't it?

"Only one night" I said sternly, "I don't like the idea of freeloading."

Kimber nodded, a sigh escaping her lips.

"Besides, I do have other clients, and it's to much work to tell them I have a different number."

"Don't they only call to make lame excuses about escaping deadlines?" Kimber asked calmly.

I shrugged. I enjoyed listening to them, namely because some were very, very lame.

"Speaking of which!" I exclaimed, "I heard a new one that made the lamest excuse ever chart!"

"Really now?" Kimber seemed only mildly interested.

"Yeah…they said they had to catch their fridge" I informed, rolling my eyes, but smiling slightly.

Kimber cracked a slight smile.

"Sorry Kimber, you're welcome to stay, but I want to go through this a bit more before I go to bed" I informed him solemnly.

Kimber nodded understandingly before leaving.

That was the good thing about Kimber; she would leave me alone if I had to work. Although she normally amused herself by reading manga's. It's not liked I disapproved or anything, I had my own manga collection. It was just about time Kimber made some friends.

I had only started reading Shigure's manuscript when I heard a loud thud. I looked up at the ceiling. It sounded like it had come from upstairs. What the hell was going on up there?

"I'm okay! Nothing's broken!" Shigure called out loudly.

"No one's worried about you!!" I heard Kyo's angry voice snap.

"I _am_" Shigure shot back swiftly.

I rolled my eyes. This was one screwed up house.

The two bickered for a while, and I noticed that most of Shigure's comments were pointless. Then again, so were Kyo's, they just sounded more menacing than Shigure's.

Yuki was the one to cut them off. "I hate to interrupt" Yuki's calm rational voice rang clearly through the house, "But we do have a task to finish."

"Right right" Shigure's voice sounded just as clear in the office.

"Blame Shigure, that bastard" Kyo's voice was exceptionally easy to identify. Namely because he was always yelling.

"It's your fault too" Yuki deadpanned.

I frowned, feeling a strong longing for my office back at home. It was quiet there for the most part. Unless Kimber was coughing or had accidentally broken something.

"YOU DAMN RAT!!" Kyo shouted.

'Rat'? Is that the animal that Yuki turned into?

"Be quiet you stupid cat" Yuki complained irritably, his voice not raising in volume at all.

There was a loud holler and some violent scuffling noises. I raised an eyebrow at the roof above my head.

What the hell was going on up there??

I sighed and forced out the noises from upstairs.

A while later the noises subsided and footsteps slowly trudged down the stairs.

"Your room is ready, and you have a present" Shigure sang, popping his head into the room.

"A present?" I echoed, sounding wary.

"Come and see!" Shigure urged.

I sighed, standing up. Somehow, I didn't like the idea of the present.

The room I was led to had two beds and was fairly plain.

Kimber stood next too one of the two beds, blue book in hand.

I walked over, glancing over her shoulder at the gold lettering on the book.

I stared at the cover dully, thoroughly unimpressed with the book choice.

_"Waterskiing: The Basics"_

* * *

_**RAWR! **_

_**Do not fret or complain! I will (most likely) be updating LoD (Lances of Doom) soonish (soonish meaning today sometime) so LoD followers beware! More Madness coming your way!**_

_**Oh yes, chapter 1 from Kimber's POV will be up in a few minutes so don't complain about that either. :P we'll be releasing them in pairs. **_

_**Song to listen to: Killing In The Name by Rage Against The Machine**_

_**- Picklez**_

* * *


	2. The Girl Who Is Shy

_**Uhm. Yeah. Yay?**_

_**- Cheez**_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Kimber**

I skipped home from school with a huge smile on my face. I had been craving waffles all day and I was planning on having some when I got home. As I approached the wrought iron gate that lead to our garden, I felt the sudden urge to draw. I saw the wonderful forest of botany behind the gate. I inhaled the beautiful smells with a smile. It was time.

I slowly opened the gate slowly, taking it all in with one big gulp of humid air. As soon as I stepped foot on the cobblestone path, I knew this was it. My home. My garden.

When my mother was alive she was really big on gardening, I guess I got it from her. She made this garden filled with large expensive plants and tended to it with care. She wanted a garden leading to our house so people would feel 'joy' as they entered our property, she wanted them to feel warm and welcome.

I walked past my mother's pink snapdragons, they were looking rather limp. I sighed. I would have to water them later. I looked down the path at the fountain. Yes, I would get water from there.

I kept walking, but then I looked back. The snapdragons, with their soft yellow bodies and pink petals, looked beautiful, but they were drooping. They were sad.

I saw the perfect drawing in those snapdragons. I quickly searched for a place to sit, spotting a white bench with vines growing up the sides. I placed my school bag on the ground, fishing through it to find my sketchbook. I sighed happily, getting to work. I figured I would draw the snapdragons, then a young girl sitting in them. She would be sad, just like the poor drooping snapdragons. She would hold one, look at it through her hair, and sigh. Yes. I could see it already.

Part way through drawing the picture, I heard movement behind me. I slowly, carefully, placed my sketchbook back in my bag, waiting.

Out of no where came my older sister, Sabrina. She tackled me, my back landing on the cobblestone road with a thump. I gasped for breath and broke out into a coughing fit.

"Are you okay Kimber?" Sabrina asked, suddenly becoming serious.

For three or four years now this has been happening. When I was small, I was diagnosed with a somewhat-fatal disease. My parents invested the majority of their money into healthcare for me but all the doctors could do was suppress it. Sometimes, normally in the middle of the night, I'll have huge coughing fits, sometimes coughing up blood. They also occur when I am under great stress. It's not that bad, I got used to it after a while, but Sabrina and I just always have to be aware because sometimes it gets so bad I need to see the doctor.

"I'm fine, don't worry," I assured her, coughing one final time. I got up, brushing the dirt off my school uniform.

"We have to go to one of my clients' houses," She told me blankly. My sister's an editor for books and such. She's 25 years old and taking care of me. There's a ten year difference between us, but we're still close.

We have another sister who's in university. She doesn't really like us and she's angry that Sabrina's the oldest so she has most of the money our parent's left.

"Who's the client?"

"His name is Shigure Sohma."

"And _why _must _I _come with you?"

Sabrina stuck her finger up in the air to prove she was making a point. "One; you'll probably burn the house down like you did to the kitche-"

"That was one time, and-" I protested, but she stuck her hand up to stop me from talking. I actually _did _burn the kitchen, but the fire department got there before it spread to any other area of the house. We were still trying to find someone who'd be willing to remodel a burnt kitchen.

"_Second; _There are two boys and one girl your age there, so I figure you might have fun." I heard her mumble something as she turned around.

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing!" She sang.

I sighed, stroking my chin thoughtfully. "I suppose I could come."

"Good!" Sabrina exclaimed with a smile, taking my hand. "Because I wasn't going to give you a choice!"

I scowled grumpily and we started our trek to the Sohma house.

We arrived at the Sohma house and Sabrina's fist hovered over the door before she knocked. She looked confused and scared, like she heard someone saying something. She then knocked loudly three times on the door. Within seconds, a man answered the door. He looked to be in his twenties, most likely Shigure.

"Hello Shigure."

"Ummm-hi…may I ask, who exactly, who are?"

Sabrina laughed to herself, god knows why.

"Sabrina Miyagi," Sabrina informed them with a smile. "And this is my younger sister Kimber."

When I saw who was behind Shigure, I half-gasped. I was rarely ever at school because of my illness, but even I knew about him. Yuki Sohma. Everyone called him 'the prince' because of his 'good looks'. I never really thought that way, but still. He had a Fanclub and everything, so I had to admire the guy. I waved sheepishly, earning a warm smile from Yuki. I had never really been good with people I don't know, but (so far) the Sohma's had a good vibe.

"Come in!" Shigure invited, ushering us in. At the table sat a boy with short orange hair and red-black eyes, and Yuki.

As Shigure sat down a girl with long brown hair (in two braids) came stumbling into the room with rice balls for everyone.

Shigure gestured for us to sit down and we obliged.

"This is Yuki," Shigure introduced.

Yuki bowed. "Pleasure to meet you," He said with a smile. _God! _I thought, _it's like he came straight from a shoujo manga! _

"Kyo, Yuki's cousin," Shigure introduced, gesturing to the guy with orange hair. He looked away from us like he was being forced to stay here.

"I'm going upstairs," He informed us all, storming up the nearby stairs. Shigure turned to us.

"Kyo can be a little grumpy, you get used to it."

I nodded slowly.

"And _this_," Shigure paused dramatically, gesturing toward the girl. "Is our lovely housekeeper, Tohru Honda!" Shigure exclaimed. Yuki reached over the table and hit Shigure on the head.

"She's not really our housekeeper, she just has nowhere else to go and stays here doing housework."

I glanced at Tohru, who was smiling goofily. "Your uniform, are you from our school?"

"I go to the same school as Yuki, yes," I told them.

"I've never seen you there," Tohru mumbled.

"Hm." I shrugged. It'd be better not to tell them about my being sick, I don't want them worrying.

"Well, Tohru, you don't have to work anymore, you talk to Kimber, I'll speak with Sabrina in my office," Shigure said with a smile. Sabrina and Shigure walked off, and I sat nervously with Tohru and Yuki. I glanced around.

"Do you have a bathroom?" I asked Yuki.

"Down the hall, to your right."

"Thanks."

I got up nervously, fiddling with my skirt. I walked off to the bathroom, turning the corner hastily. When I did, I ran into Kyo.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I apologized. Then, a puff of smoke appeared and Kyo wasn't there. A cute orange cat was lying in his clothes. As confused as I was, the cat was cute. I had always loved cats. I picked up the cat, holding it in my arms and petting it.

"Aww, a cute little kitty!" I said with a bright smile. The cat hissed at me, scratching my arms. I quickly dropped it and another puff of smoke appeared.

When the smoke cleared all I saw was Kyo. I glanced down. He was… naked. A terrible blush spread across my face.

I clapped my hand over my innocent eyes hastily, attempting to walk out but running into the wall. I risked it and I open my eyes, making a mad dash to the direction Shigure and Sabrina had run off to previously. I opened the nearest door hastily.

"Why is Kyo a cat and why is he now nake-" I covered up my eyes once more after seeing Shigure naked too.

"I… can explain…" Shigure whispered.

"Well, in short. It's sort of a family curse, but we turn into animal when hugged by a member of the opposite sex… " Shigure explained.

"Or when they _run-into-us_." Kyo hissed. I frowned quickly, my blush becoming even more obvious.

"Who wants to go out for supper?" Shigure sang. He was treating it like everything that just happened… didn't happen at all. I was red all over, blushing madly.

My gaze shifted to Kyo for a moment and I recalled it so I blushed even more and I looked down at my feet.

"C'mon, let's go out," Shigure ushered. Everyone, somewhat reluctantly, got up from their seats, shuffling out the door.

We walked slowly into the restaurant, which was bustling with happy families, uniting to share a wonderful meal of breaded fish. Yum. We were at a fishstick place, which was quite strange, I didn't even know stuff like that existed.

We sat ourselves down at the table and a perky waitress came up beside us, smiling and taking a pen out from behind her ear.

"What would you like?" She asked cheerfully. Her cheerfulness was annoying, like she was one of those people that seemed like she always remained happy no matter what, but really occasionally she'd get tired of it and snap.

"What do you guys want?" Shigure asked happily. Both Yuki and Kyo narrowed their eyes.

"_Fishsticks_."

"Oh! Good choice!" Shigure smiled warmly.

"I'll have fishsticks as well," Tohru said with a smile.

"I'd like fishsticks…" I mumbled. I've never really liked fishsticks but I felt like I had to say it for fear of being rude.

"Do you have anything… other than fishsticks?" Sabrina asked confidently. I had always admired her confidence and fearlessness.

"We have… water?" The waitress offered, shrugging, still cheerfully.

"I'll have that," She assured the woman.

"No food?" The waitress inquired.

"Unless you have anything other than fishsticks…"

"Ma'am, the restaurant is called '_Palace'o'Fish' _and it has a sign with a big fishstick beside it. All we have is fish! All we'll ever serve is fish!"

"Let me get this straight… so… you _don't_ have anything other than fishsticks?"

"We, only, serve _fishsticks!_" The poor girl's eye was twitching with her rising stress, yet she still kept her cheerful smile. I smirked. Sabrina was really annoying her.

"So… that'll be… one water and…" She counted the rest of us. "Five orders of fishsticks?"

"You sure all you have is water? I mean I'm kind of in the mood for iced tea," Sabrina said with a devious smirk.

"All… we have… is fish… and water. _Fish and water! That's it! Nothing else!_" The waitress yelled.

"Fish… and water? So the iced tea's a no then?"

"_Of course, it's a fucking… no!" _

"There's no call for such language in the company of children," Shigure scolded, covering my ears. I could still hear perfectly fine though.

"She's fifteen Shigure," Sabrina said blankly. Shigure slowly lifted his hands off my head.

"Really? She looks much younger than that." I clenched my fists angrily. They were talking over my head.

"Yeah, people say that."

"Mmmhmm, I would believe, she has a young-looking face."

"She gets it from our mother."

"I see."

Then, suddenly, Yuki talked: "Could you please stop talking about Kimber as if she's not there? If you have something to say then ask her yourself, I believe she's bothered by your pointless banter."

I blushed. Yuki was sticking up for me.

"Okay, so five orders of fishsticks and one water?" The girl asked angrily.

"Yes indeed, that is what we want."

"Aaaalrighty!"

"Oh and dear, because I'm nice, I won't tell your manager about your little _languag_e _problem_," Sabrina whispered to the waitress.

"Uh-yeah, uh-huh." She nodded nervously, rushing off.

Once she was a safe distance away, Shigure burst out into laughter.

"Tha- that waitress! Ah! Hahaha! You're a funny funny kid Sabrina!" He patted Sabrina's head happily.

I smiled slightly, looking around nervously.

Shigure leaned back, still laughing, a smile apparent on his face.

"It's not like she was particularly hard to annoy," Sabrina said like it was normal to do what she did. I shook m my head at her. Other people were staring. She had drawn attention to us. I felt like I wanted to sink down in my seat and never be seen again.

Shigure was getting annoyed looks from Yuki and Kyo for laughing so much. I kept staring at them. When Kyo glared, it was rough. It was the type of scowl that would require a lot of shading when you drew it. Yuki's scowl was graceful and smooth. It suited his girly features. Yuki appeared to have a generally calm personality, and it showed in the way he dressed and the way he spoke. Kyo wore loosely fitting clothes whereas Yuki wore tighter clothes.

"It's nice of you to babysit your sister," Shigure suddenly said. Apparently he was done laughing. I furrowed my brows at this. Baby…sat? My eye twitched slightly in annoyance.

"I'm not babysitting," Sabrina informed him blankly.

"Then you just brought her along? That's nice of you," He looked as if he looked up to Sabrina in every way. Like she was some sort of goddess.

"Nah, I just couldn't leave her home alone." I scowled. The kitchen. I burn down the kitchen _one time_ and she never shuts up about it.

"Alone?" Shigure tilted his head to the side, "What about your parents?"

"Dead," I informed him blankly. The subject wasn't _that _touchy for Sabrina, I just knew she had a bit of a hard time saying it directly. She _did_ know them much longer than I did.

"Oh!" Shigure exclaimed. I almost sighed, he was about to break into a round of 'I'm sorry''s or 'It must be hard for you''s.

"Before you apologize!" Sabrina stopped him before it even happened. Thank god. "It's fine, you didn't know!"

"How long?" Shigure murmured, the mood suddenly changing. I noticed both Yuki and Tohru staring at me sympathetically. Kyo had his hand under his chin and was looking out the window. His eyes darted to me for a second, but I started blushing and he did (slightly) as well.

Sabrina didn't seem to be answering Shigure, so I did. I turned to him, my focus off of Kyo. "Uhm, about four years" I ballparked.

"How are you getting by?" He asked with a soothing, motherly tone.

"Fine considering _Kimber_," Sabrina took good care to shoot me a dirty look. "Burnt down most of the-" Shigure threw his hands into the air suddenly, stopping Sabrina mid-sentence.

"Stay with us!" He invited with a pleased smile, like staying with them would fix everything.

"_WHAT!?" _Everyone but Tohru and I exclaimed.

"We're fine!" Sabrina argued. However, Shigure had convinced himself we were poor like the sisters in the manga "He Is My Master" and needed a place to stay. However, we do not have a pet alligator (though I wish).

"Oh, no need to lie," Shigure protested, breaking into my thoughts.

"But I'm not."

"Don't lie. Besides, I think it nice that all you two have left is your sisterly bond!" Yup, just like "He Is My Master".

I raised my eyebrow, glancing through the mess of hair in my face at my sister.

"Nice going sis'" I whispered, "Your new client's a loony." Sabrina stuck her tongue out at my childishly, and I had no choice but to sigh and shake my head.

Sabrina threw her hands into the air. "But we have a house!"

"Yes, with us," Shigure said, nodding profoundly like he was Yoda or something. Sabrina sighed, clearly giving up.

"Just play along for tonight," She whispered to me. I nodded slightly.

Kyo was mumbling to himself. That was when I found out what a potty mouth he was. "Goddamnit Shigure. More girls, great just what we need. Damn that Shigure bastard. He's such a damn idiot." I frowned slightly. It was one thing to swear a little but that was a bit overboard.

"So Kimber, are you in any classes with me?" Tohru asked. I merely shrugged. I was staring out the window. I could feel it in my chest, bubbling up my throat. Here it came. All of my concealing it would have been for nothing.

"Kimber, are you okay?" Tohru asked, clearly concerned. My face was turning beet red.

"Uhm, I-" My voice sputtered as I made it sound like I wasn't coughing. "Bathroom please…" Tohru quickly got up so I could slide out and make my escape. I rushed to the girls bathroom, leaning over the sink. I coughed and sputtered, my chest heaving. A small amount of blood fell from my mouth, and I quickly wiped it up with some paper towel, tossing it into the garbage and making my way back to the table. The food was already there. Tohru slid out and I slid in, with her following.

"You sure you don't want anything?" Shigure was asking Sabrina.

"I'm not fond of fishsticks," Sabrina said. Neither am I, neither am I. I warily reached for one, shoving it down my throat and gulping loudly. Ugh.

"Vegetarian?" Shigure inquired of Sabrina. I almost had to laugh at this. Pretty much all Sabrina eats is meat, just not much fish.

"No," Sabrina pursed her lips. "I just don't like fishsticks."

Back at the house, Sabrina ran off to try and convince Shigure we weren't impoverished, while I was left suspended from a small thread over a very busy street (AKA sitting at a table with Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo).

"So Kimber, what were your parents like?" Yuki asked soothingly. Somehow I just felt comfortable around him.

"Well, my mother gardened a lot. Yes. She really liked gardening. And my father was a successful mangaka. They were really nice and hung out with us a lot." I smiled warmly. This topic kind of put me in a good mood.

Tohru cupped my hands in hers. "If you need any help, I can help. My parents are dead too." She smiled. "Kyo could help too, right Kyo?"

He grunted, turning around. "Yeah. Mom died when I was little, but I barely knew her so it's not like I could help."

Yuki smiled warmly. "What Kyo means is he'd be glad to help you if you have any problems at all."

"No that's not what I mean you damn rat!" Kyo yelled, jumping up.

"Sit down stupid cat, we have a guest."

"I don't want to have to cater to some little girls every need!" I frowned, hanging my head. My hair fell in my face. I was about to mutter 'I'm sorry for being so much trouble' when Yuki spoke;

"She's the same age as you. And stop it. You're stressing her out." I blushed.

I couldn't see anything through my hair but Yuki reached over to me, holding my chin and lifting my face up, using his other hands to wipe my hair out of my face. "There. We can't have you running into any more walls can we?" A slight blush spread across my face and I stood up abruptly, walking over to Shigure's room and poking my head in. Shigure wasn't even there.

"How's it going?" I mumbled, walking in.

"Shigure is a stubborn asshole." I laughed sharply and quickly.

"Really?"

Sabrina could read my sarcasm. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"We're only staying for one night?" I suppose it seemed like I was implying that I wanted to stay longer, which, I wouldn't mind. I'd never been the most social person, so this might be an opportunity.

Sabrina seemed to bear the glare of an over-protective father, which was the role she had to take up as soon as our parents had died. "Only one night. I don't like the idea of freeloading."

I nodded.

"Besides, I do have other clients, and it's to much work to tell them I have a different number," Sabrina complained.

"Don't they only call to make lame excuses about escaping deadlines?" I inquired.

Sabrina shrugged uncaringly. She then bounced up happily. "Speaking of which! I heard a new one that made the lamest excuse ever chart!"

"Really now?" I was clearly being sarcastic, as my expression suddenly went blank.

"Yeah…they said they had to catch their fridge"

I smirked slightly.

"Sorry Kimber, you're welcome to stay, but I want to go through this a bit more before I go to bed."

I nodded. I walked out of the room, looking around and only seeing Tohru, who was in the kitchen. "Need some help?" I asked her happily.

"No, I'm just finishing the dishes," She informed me. "You're not the housekeeper, its fine." I then heard a loud crash above me, which sent shivers down my spine. I glanced up warily, but Tohru seemed unaffected.

"I'm okay! Nothing's broken!"

"No one's worried about you!!"

"I _am_."

I then heard an argument going on between the two voices, which I had already figure out were Shigure and Kyo's. "I hate to interrupt" Yuki's voice rang through my ears like bells. "But we do have a task to finish."

"Right right."

"Blame Shigure, that bastard"

"It's your fault too."

"YOU DAMN RAT!!" Kyo sure was a potty-mouth.

"Be quiet you stupid cat." Yuki's voice was commanding without being loud. I warily walked toward the stairs and attempted to go up them. I pulled myself up the narrow staircase with the bars on either side, the loud yelling and crashing sounds gaining volume with every step I took.

I had made it up the stairs, and passed both Yuki and Kyo. Kyo had injuries but Yuki was unharmed. I frowned, walking into the room I assumed was ours. I walked over to the bed that seemed relatively plain, assuming it was ours and the other was Tohru's. " A blue book rested on the blue-grey blanket. I picked it up, reading the fancy gold lettering. Sabrina came stumbling in, looking at the book with me.

_"Waterskiing: The Basics"_

By that point, I was thoroughly concerned for Shigure's sanity.

* * *

_**YAY Chapter 1 from Kimber's POV! :D :D**_

_**'Tis the season!**_

_**Now, I know this seems very Yuki X OC right now, and who knows I might change my mind halfway through. (lmao, in LoD I begged Cheez to let Kimber end up with Nekozawa, then she said no, so I suggested a threesome and she asked me where my morals were...) but it's SUPPOSED to be Kyo X OC and Shigure X OC. Mainly. May be a little of Hatsuharu and such in there, but only implied. :P :D :D yay for Haru-kun. :P**_

_**Anyways, onto write LoD**_

_**- Picklez**_

* * *


	3. Kittins 4 Sale

_**No comment.**_

_**- Cheez (who I couldn't get ahold of for comment!)

* * *

**_

**Chapter 2 - Sabrina**

My eyelids fluttered open slowly .Where the hell was I?

Then the previous day came back. Right right, the Sohma's.

I rolled over groggily, propping myself up on my elbows. Kimber wasn't next to me.

I stood up, swaying slightly. I stumbled dazedly out of the room we had slept in and down the stairs. My vision was still slightly blurry from sleep.

I paused halfway down the steps and glanced around, blinking mildly. A blurry figure made her way towards me, I assumed it was Kimber.

Then, I frowned as Kimber got closer and clearer. I wasn't wearing my glasses. Which would explain a lot as too why everything was slightly blurry.

"Shigure is taking us to our house" Kimber explained, using a tone I found slightly patronizing. Although I wasn't sure I heard Kimber correctly. For all I know she could've said "Shigure owns a pet mouse." The first option made more sense.

Shigure mumbled something to himself, and Kimber turned to face him. She mumbled something back. Quirking an eyebrow, I frowned. What the hell were they talking about?

Then they started talking loud enough for me to hear.

"His whole life he's wanted to beat Yuki. The rat" Shigure said, seemingly explaining something.

Still somewhat dazed, I continued to frown.

"Because of the story, where the rat tricks that cat?" Kimber asked.

I was still confused. How did that old story tie into it?

"Yes" Shigure nodded, tucking his hands into his kimono's sleeves and nodding, "His whole life Kyo was made fun of for being the cat."

The conversation was starting to make more sense, although I had to place a hand against the nearest wall to keep myself from falling. I blinked quickly, trying to clear my thoughts. I wasn't what they called a morning person.

Kimber murmured something that I couldn't hear clearly.

"I'm sure you do" Shigure replied.

"Are we going now?" Kimber inquired politely.

"Sure."

I glanced between the two of them, eyebrow raised. I was missing something.

Quickly, before I had time to react, Kimber grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door.

I wasn't all too aware of my surroundings, things were moving too quickly.

"GO GO GO BEFORE SABRINA WAKES UP!" Kimber was screaming.

"I'm awake" I mumbled softly, although no one heard me.

I was vaguely aware of Shigure and Kyo staring, astounded, into the back seat.

Kyo muttered something and I sagged back into the leather, still not fully awake.

It was then I heard a low rumbling noise, like a car engine. Slowly, I pieced together what was going on.

"WHERE AM I?!" I snapped frantically.

I was in a car. Which, although wasn't an odd thing, made me feel slightly unnerved. Ever since our parents had died, I had always been uneasy around cars.

"No where! Candy Mountain! The unicorns took you here!" Kimber reassured me hurriedly.

"Mm, alright then" I sighed, blinking away sleep again. I wanted to get out as soon as I could, but I was too tired to get the car to stop. I slumped lazily against the car door, head banging against the window painfully. I tuned out the conversation going on around me. Then something caught my eye. A box. An irrationally familiar box. We were getting closer to our house.

I made a lightening quick decision. Staying at Sohma's could have his advantages. For one I was closer to a client. One whom, I had heard was notoriously famous for being a pain in the ass when it came to deadlines. Two, Kimber needed some friends, and this was a perfect explain.

"We're home!" I screeched, pointing at the box. The letters on it were blurry, but Kimber was eyeing it strangely.

The car stopped and I clambered out hurriedly, glad to be on solid ground at once.

"What are you _doing_?" Kimber hissed as she followed me out.

"We'll just walk after we gather our things," I said with a shrug and a smile. I would work on convincing Shigure we weren't in poverty later, at the moment, staying at Shigure's wasn't too bad. Besides, I had a feeling he would tie us down to keep us there. Which, was kinda creepy.

"Those poor souls live in only a box Kyo, take that as a lesson, you're lucky to live with us" Shigure was explaining.

"I'd rather live in the box" Kyo growled.

I smiled, slamming the door shut.

I could see Kimber start to panic, and I smiled slowly. She was so silly.

"You idiot!" She snapped, I could her mind racing over all the stupid things I had just done. Which was still amusing. "Now we have to stay there! With perfect Yuki, and angel Tohru, and Kyo…..Kyo!"

I snorted softly. Not exactly attractive, but in my case a brief chuckle.

"Oh, pish posh! Onward!" I exclaimed dissmissivly.

I bent down and picked up the box, which I realized had 'Kittins 4 sale' written on it. I stifled another laugh, Kyo had pretty such he wanted to live in the box. Get it?

Anyway, there were three kittens left in the box. I shrugged amiably. I could always leave them at the house; we had enough room.

Thus, I sauntered off towards our real house.

Kimber was in an incredibly foul mood when we reached the house and walked through the garden. Stomping angrily like she was trying to imitate Godzilla she trekked up the stairs to her room. After setting the kittens free in the sunroom (Kimber thought it would be a good idea to leave them in the same room as the birds).I followed her and my way to my own room.

It wasn't an overly elaborate room. There was a bunk bed shoved up against the wall, a desk across from it, and a few posters on the wall.

"Bring whatever you can fit in the box!" I called to Kimber from my room.

I grabbed some clothes, nothing elaborate, just some jeans, underwear, t-shirts, and two sweaters. I could last without P.J'S.

I was on my way to my office when I realized what Kimber would be packing.

"Only five manga's!" I commanded, as I walked past her room.

"I hate you!" She called back angrily.

I hurried to my office, snatched my manuscripts off the desk, and trudged downstairs. I crammed all my stuff into the box, making sure there was room for Kimber's stuff.

I was all ready to head back when Kimber emerged with her arms full of stuff, yuri manga's perched precariously on top of the clothing. Kimber got some milk for the kittens and left it in the sunroom. We could get food later.

"Ready to go?" Kimber grumbled, cramming her clothing into box.

"Yesiree!"

"Why?" Kimber asked, exasperated, "Why are we living there?!"  
"Because _you_ need _friends_" I stated sternly.

Kimber shot me the most horrid glare. Which, if I weren't her older sister, would've scared me. However, because I was, I merely smiled.

"Let us venture forth!" I exclaimed.

Kimber, still scowling, followed me out the door.

* * *

I was the only one to return to the house, Kimber had gotten ready for school at home, then trudged off.

So, it was only me left to enjoy Shigure's idiocy.

"You brought your house with you?" Shigure gasped, looking shocked.

I stared at him dully, shifting the weight of the box in my arms.

"Kittens were in the box" I explained, rather irritably.

"They moved in while you were out!" Shigure asked, incredulously.

I rolled my eyes, "Where should I put this?"

"Anywhere!" Shigure exclaimed, gesturing vaguely around the house.

"Oh-kay" I muttered, walking into the kitchen and depositing the box in a corner.

"I've made up a sleeping arrangement" Shigure informed me, suddenly appearing right behind me.

I jumped and wheeled around to face him. "Good for you!" I applauded.

Shigure waved about a rolled up sheet of paper. "Wanna see?"

I pursed my lips thoughtfully. "I'd rather wait in suspense" I decided.

"Ah, good idea" Shigure nodded wisely. Then, he dismissed himself, "I'm sure you have work to do, and I don't. So I'll be in the garden."

With that, I was left alone.

I snatched my pile of manuscripts off the table, grabbed a pen, and began reading over one, making little side notes as I went. It was peaceful work, as it always was when Kimber was feeling well enough to go school. The rest of the time she was always either sick, or it was her day off.

Speaking of Kimber being sick…

Standing up, I ambled leisurely out towards the back of the house and out into the garden.

I spotted Shigure almost immediately. He was crouching in front of a rose bush, hedge cutter in hands.

"Sh-gu-re!" I called.

He tilted his head backwards slightly to face me. "Something wrong?"

I shook my head, "No, it's just there's something I have to talk to you about."

His mouth formed an 'o' and he stood up. He sauntered over, a cheery bounce in his step.

"What is it?" He cocked his head to the side.

"If we're staying here, there's something you should probably know" I paused for dramatic effect. "Kimber can get extremely sick, and stays home from school quite often because of it."

I waited for Shigure's response. Brief explanation, but unless I was forced to tell him more, I wouldn't. Kimber probably wouldn't like that.

"I see…" Shigure trailed off, looking contemplative.

"You don't understand, do you?"

Shigure shook his head ruefully, "Not fully. Explain the situation a bit more"

I nodded. Alright, I could do that.

"When Kimber was little, she was diagnosed with an occasionally fatal disease" I explained, frowning slightly at the memory of the day. "All we could really do was suppress it. Although it hasn't done much, she still ends up waking up in the middle of the night coughing up blood someday."

"So…she could die?" Shigure clarified.

I cringed at the bluntness, but then nodded.

"Paying for healthcare must be hard" Shigure mused.

I rolled my eyes, "We're not poor."

"Denial gets you no where in life!" Shigure sang, sauntering back to his rose bush.

"Neither does being a dumbass" I grumbled, returning back to the safety of my manuscripts. I managed to work the rest of the day without Shigure interrupting (Although I could hear him singing Monty Python songs and commercial jingles).

Thankfully, the manuscript I was working on had very few mistakes and had potential in my opinion. Although my opinion was often different from others.

I yawned wearily. Reading always made me sleepy.

I contemplated taking a nap, but decided against it. I could at least start on a different manuscript, I would nap later. Maybe.

* * *

"Tah-daa!" Shigure exclaimed, brilliantly flourishing his hands to smooth out our rooming arrangements.

As soon as Kimber, Kyo, and Yuki had arrived home (Apparently Tohru had work) Shigure had rushed them into the kitchen and pretty much forced them to sit.

I stared at the paper blankly. It was hard to read because it was incredibly disorganized.

"So, Kimber and Tohru will share a room" Shigure began to explain. A flash of something close to irritation flickered in Kimber's eyes, but her smile stayed in place and she shrugged nonchalantly. "Sabrina and I will have our own rooms" Shigure continued. Before he spoke again, he noticeably tensed, looking like he was bracing himself for something. "Which means that…Yuki and Kyo will have to share a room."

Both boys shot up with such force and vehemence that I fell backwards to shield myself from harm.

"I am not sharing a room with that cat" Yuki stated coldly, pointing an accusing finger towards Kyo.

At almost the exact same time, Kyo snarled. "I am not sharing a room with that rat!"

"I have to agree, I refuse to share a room with anything as disgusting as this _cat._" Yuki said the word 'cat' like it was venom.

"Hey, you two agreed on something!" Shigure exclaimed, looking rather delighted about this.

He didn't seem to realize though, that they were agreeing on their hate for each other.

I sighed. I had seen married couples' fight, so to say they bickered like a married. Couple was out of the question. However, it was closer to say they bickered like a _divorced _couple.

The fight continued as they tossed insults back forth.

I glanced back at the two fighting teenagers; Kyo was cussing like a drunken sailor.

My frown deepened. This was going to get out of hand. I could tell.

"Should we move?" I whispered to everyone sitting at the table, hoping that Kyo and Yuki wouldn't hear and overreact.

"Why would we need-" Shigure started to say.

Just as he spoke, Kyo took a swing at Yuki. My eyes quickly darted to the fighting boys, now throwing punches.

I shot a worried glance towards Kimber, wondering how she was reacting.

Her expression was a mixture of contentment and concern. I shook my head. I didn't like that expression.

I shifted my gaze back to the fight. Yuki was simply evading, a blank expression on his face.

"Now now" Shigure scolded lightly, making no real attempt to be heard, "No need to fight, besides, I don't think anyone's going to want to pay for new house repairs."

Yuki was the first to sit down, simply smacking Kyo on the head before plopping down where he was sitting before.

Kyo sat down promptly after, scowling darkly and muttering foul curses.

"Why can't Sabrina simply stay with Kimber and Tohru?" Kyo suggested, fury still dancing in his amber eyes.

"Women need their own rooms" Shigure stated wisely.

I eyed him skeptically. "I take it you know this from your time spent as a woman?"

Shigure stared at me blankly.

I heard a few snickers come from Yuki and Kyo. Kimber smiled at my quip.

"Anyway, we'll have to move some things around, so Kyo and Yuki will help me with that" Shigure continued with a flourish.

"No, we won't" Kyo and Yuki deadpanned unison.

I shook my head. The one thing they agreed on…

"I'll help" I offered nonchalantly.

"I will too" Tohru decided, suddenly walking into the room and joining the conversation like she was there the whole time.

Kimber scowled for a moment, something about what Tohru said seemingly pissing her off.

"I'll do…something" Kimber stated.

I eyed her sternly. I didn't really just Kimber when it came to physical activity. I didn't want her to end up getting sick again.

Kimber noticed me staring and flashed a reassuring smile.

"Well then, it's decided!" Shigure proclaimed.

I frowned. I still had to work on convincing Shigure we weren't poor.

"Shigure you know we're not" I began.

"Poor?" Shigure interrupted. I felt momentary relief. He finally understood.

Then Shigure had to crush my hopes, "No need to lie, we're not going to make fun of your financial situation, well, maybe a little, but nothing to serious!"

I sighed, slamming my head into the table with a resounding thud.

This was going to take some work.

* * *

_**Okay, sorry it took so long, yadayadayada.**_

_**Next chapter will be up in a few seconds.  
**_

_**- Picklez  
**_


	4. Best Friends

_**If you would like to endure days and days of suicidal thoughts and random exclamations of "I HATH TELEKINESIS!" read the worst fanfic ever called My Immortal, but only read it if you're doing so with the Read-Along on youtube, just search **_**"Cloud8745 And Darkxide Read The Worst Fan Fic Ever**_**" and all the videos will be on his profile. In the description there will be a link to a site where you can read the infamous "My Immortal" **_

_**Good luck.**_

_**- Cheez + Picklez  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Kimber**

I awoke happily the next morning, stretching out and hitting something soft. I glanced to my right. Sabrina. Oh yeah. I opened my eyes, afraid. This wasn't my room!

Oh yes, the Sohma's. Wow. I can't believe I had forgotten.

I got up slowly and stiffly, though I was stiff my chest felt fine, I could go to school today. Tohru seemed to already be awake and downstairs, so I went down as well. As I walked to the kitchen, I looked out the window. Outside I could see Kyo, he was kicking and punching the air with more fervor than I could even muster when I was little. I wanted to speak to him, to tell him to come inside, for I assumed it was cold out, but I knew that if I looked at him I'd blush again, so I pushed all thoughts of being nice out of my mind.

I waltzed into the kitchen. Tohru seemed to be busy making food of some sort.

"Breakfast?" I asked her, leaning coolly against the doorframe.

"No. Supper. I have to make it early for you guys to heat up because I'm working today," She turned around and smiled at me, then went back to what she was doing. Nothing slows that kid down.

"Where do you work?" I asked curiously. Tohru, much as I didn't like her attitude, was easy to talk to; you didn't have to be afraid of a bad response, because she was always cheerful.

"At an office building. I clean up there. It's not the most exciting job but I make it fun!" She smiled once more. Her teeth were the perfect teeth for smiling, it made me envy her. They were straight and pearly white.

"Need help?" I inquired.

"No thanks, but can you go wake up Yuki? Be careful though."

I raised an eyebrow skeptically. Be careful?

I slowly walked up the stairs, wondering which room was Yuki's. Room 1, Tohru's. Room 2…

I slowly, dramatically, reached for the doorknob. Within seconds, Kyo had walked past me and gone into the room.

"Kyo, I was wondering if-" I started. The door swung open.

"What?" He snapped.

"Where's Yuki's room?" I asked him quietly.

"Here I'll take you," He offered in a grumpy way, brushing past me and down the hall by one door.

"Here," He told me. "Watch out."

I frowned, opening the door slowly. I crept over to Yuki's bed and crouched down beside him. "Yuki…" I whispered. "Yuuukiiii…" He woke up suddenly, his eyes flying open.

"What is _he _doing here?" He hissed, pointing to Kyo. I frowned.

"He was just showing me where your room was, weren't you Ky-" I whipped my head around. Kyo was nowhere in sight.

"Tohru doesn't want you to be late," I informed Yuki, walking out of the room hastily. I rushed down the stairs.

"Damn…" I muttered under my breath.

"What is it?" Shigure asked me brightly. Where'd he come from?

"I… my school books… are… at… _home_."

"Oh dear! Well we can go get them!"

I nodded slowly, turning around at the sound of a creaky stair. Sabrina was slowly but surely making her way down the stairs. She glanced around, dazed. I frowned, walking up to her.

"Shigure is going to take us to our house," I explained. She nodded slightly, still out-of-it.

"Tohru and Yuki just left…" Shigure mumbled, "And Kyo is outside practicing, I suppose I'll take him to school on my way."

"Practicing?" I mumbled, speaking directly to him probably for the first time. "For what?"

"His whole life he's wanted to beat Yuki. The rat," Shigure explained.

"Because of the story? Where the rat tricks the cat?" I inquired.

"Yes, Kyo was made fun of his whole life because he's the cat," Shigure explained. I frowned.

"But I love cats…" I murmured.

"I'm sure you do," Shigure responded.

"So are we leaving now?" I mumbled.

"Sure."

I smirked. You see, Sabrina had always had problems with vehicles. Well, cars. The only way I could get her into a car was right then, because she was half-asleep, or I had to go the hospital. We all shuffled out the door and toward the car. I silently hoped they would hurry.

As soon as we got into the vehicle I slammed the door and put on my seatbelt.

"GO GO GO BEFORE SABRINA WAKES UP!" I screamed, for some reason raising my voice.

Shigure and Kyo stared at me, astounded. "The first time I hear you talking…" Kyo mumbled.

Shigure slowly got the car going.

"WHERE AM I!?" Sabrina screamed.

"No where! Candy mountain! The unicorns took you here!" I told her.

"Oh… okay…" With that, she got back into her half-asleep trance.

"What was that all about?" Kyo mused, a smile on his face. The first smile I'd seen.

"She doesn't like being in cars," I explained.

"Why not?"

"May have something to do with the fact that our parents died in a car crash."

"Oh…"

"Yeah."

Sabrina's head popped up. "We're home!" She screamed, pointing at a box that said "Kittins 4 Sale"

I raised my eyebrow as Shigure came to a stop. "What are you _doing_?" I hissed to Sabrina as we got out.

"We'll just walk after we gather our things," Sabrina said happily.

"Those poor souls live in just a box Kyo, take that as a lesson, you're lucky to live with us," Shigure explained.

"I'd rather live in a box," Kyo hissed. Sabrina then closed the door. As we watched them drive, I started to panic.

"You idiot! Now we'll have to stay there! With perfect Yuki and angel Tohru and perverted Shigure and Kyo… Kyo."

"Oh pish posh! Onward!"

She quickly picked up the box, which still had three kittens in it, and stomped up the street to go to our _actual _house.

* * *

I stomped up the stairs and into my room. My room had light blue walls with flowers painted on them, it looked like the bedroom of a six-year-old. My bed was soft a comfortable, and I missed it already.

"Grab everything that can fit in the box!" Sabrina called from her room. The first thing I did was go to my seinen manga.

"Only five manga!"

"I HATE YOU!" I took the first five volumes of my favourite series, my schoolbooks, and extra outfit, and my sketchbook and I made my way downstairs. I slammed my stuff down on the ground angrily, moving the kittens that were still in the box into the sunroom. I gave them a bowl of milk and closed the door, making a mental note to buy them food. Sabrina's stuff was already in the box when I walked out.

"Ready to go?" I grumbled. She placed my belongings in the box as well.

"Yesiree!"

"Why! Why are we living there!?" I was so angry I could hardly contain it. Why trouble them when we could live in our large comfortable home.

"Because _you_ need _friends_." I immediately frowned.

* * *

I looked up at the school warily. I hadn't seen it in so long. My uniform felt crisp and new against my skin because it hadn't been used in so long.

I sighed, walking toward the doors. When I walked in, I went to my locker. I remembered where it was at least. I slowly took my school shoes out, starting to put them on.

"Kimber's here!" I heard Tohru's voice exclaim. Yay. She found me. She was standing beside a girl with long blonde hair and another girl with green hair that was in braids.

"Who's this, Tohru?" The blonde asked.

"Her name's Kimber. She and her sister are living at the Sohma house now!"

"Hi Kimber, nice to meet you," The blonde said, shaking my hand vigorously.

"Hello," The other one greeted. I smiled.

"You're in our class right?" Tohru asked. I nodded slightly.

"Well we have math next, in case you're wondering," The blonde told me.

"Oh yeah, these two are Uo and Hana," Tohru explained to me.

"Oh yeah, hi." I smiled. "Goodbye now."

I then quickly gathered my stuff and ran off. Her friends scared me more than she herself did.

When I found our classroom, I walked in. Everyone was sitting in pairs, and the only familiar face I saw was Kyo's, and his didn't look very friendly. He was scowling at the blackboard grumpily, his hand supporting his head. I cringed. He already had some terrified girl desperately trying to make conversation beside him. I then saw an empty desk and sat there. Better alone than with someone I didn't know.

Within seconds, a few girls were crowding around me, blocking the light from my eyes.

"What are _you _doing sitting beside Prince Yuki!?"

My eyebrows knotted in confusion. So this was Yuki's spot? "I… just needed somewhere to sit."

"Look hun, I don't know WHO you are, but you do not have any right to be near Yuki."

I remained silent. I wasn't going to challenge these girls, they may just kill me. I started to get up.

Then, from behind me, I heard Yuki's voice. "Kimber, I'd be honored if you sat beside me." I blushed, sitting back down. Yuki turned to the fans. "Girls, I'd appreciate it if you didn't pester my _special friend_ anymore."

I didn't get a chance to see their expressions, for I had buried my face in my hands. Everyone was staring.

"Kimber, you actually came to school," Yuki murmured to me as the teacher began a lecture.

I smiled half-heartedly. "Yup."

"How come you're rarely ever here?" He asked curiously.

"I'd rather not… delve into that topic, please."

"Oh, that's fine."

I smiled at him.

The next few classes were boring, general school stuff that I had been studying from home for years.

After school, when I was changing my shoes, Tohru ran up to me happily.

"Kimber! I have to work today, so I won't be walking home with you!" I faked a smile.

"Okay, have fun."

"I could hook you up with a job there if you want!"

"I really don't need a job, thanks."

"Hmm, okay then!" And with that she ran out the door of the school.

I held my books close to my chest, walking slowly across the schoolyard. When I made it to the gate, I looked left, and then right.

I couldn't remember where the Sohma house was.

Shit.

I looked back and forth, considering trying both ways just to see where it was. But then I would probably get even more lost.

I sighed. Now what?

"What's wrong, Kimber? You look confused," Yuki's soothing voice said from somewhere behind me. He suddenly popped up beside me.

"C-Can't remember where you live," I whispered nervously.

"Where _we_ live," Yuki reminded.

"Ah, right."

He smiled warmly. "Follow me then." We started to walk to the right of the school.

"Where's… Kyo?" I asked meekly.

"Ah, he'll catch up."

"Don't you think we should wait?" I asked, stopping.

"No, quite frankly, I don't. The cat has to learn to be alone."

I frowned. That's just mean.

I don't know if I like Yuki at all.

I turned around, spotting Kyo walking alone, his hands in his pockets. He had a blank expression on his face.

I ran up to him.

"Hi Kyo!"

He opened one eye slightly. "What are you doing here?"

"Walking with you."

"Why don't you just walk with Yuki? He'll be much better company than I am."

"Uhh, Yuki was being mean, so I came to walk with you."

"Hate to break it to you, but Yuki's almost always mean. What'd he say?" Both of his red eyes were opened and he seemed generally interested in the conversation by that point.

"He said, and I quote," I paused, putting on an over-dramatic solemn face like Yuki's, pointing my finger into the air. "'The cat has to learn to be alone'"

Kyo suddenly looked depressed. "It's true."

I cringed. Uhoh. He's sad. My fault. "No it isn't, you can make friends!" I smiled warmly.

"No, no I can't." Encouragement plan failed.

"I'll be your friend!"

Kyo looked mildly amused. "Good luck."

"Good luck at what? Becoming your friend?"

"Yeah."

"Why? You don't _do _the whole friends thing?"

"Pretty much."

"Neither do I! So we're the perfect friends!"

"Uhh I don't know about that."

"Yes you do! Kyo, from now on, we are best friends."

He shook his head defiantly and I took his hand, shaking it vigorously.

"Best. Friends," I growled menacingly. Then I perked up. "Okay!?"

"Uhh… sure… Just don't… ever do that again."

I smiled.

* * *

"We're home!" I called when we walked into the house. Yuki had already arrived.

Shigure arranged us all in the living room, giving us the rundown of the sleeping arrangements.

"So, Kimber and Tohru will share a room," Shigure explained happily, like he was a total genius.

I nearly scowled, but that'd be rude, so I just let my eyebrow twitch violently in irritation. I smiled and shrugged like I didn't have a care in the world. "Sabrina and I will have our own rooms," Shigure said next, which Sabrina didn't seem to have a preference about. Shigure seemed to cringe before his next and final line. "Which means that…Yuki and Kyo will have to share a room."

I immediately saw both Kyo and Yuki jump up in frustration and curse and yell. Sabrina fell backwards, holding her arms out in front of herself protectively.

"I am not sharing a room with that cat," Yuki informed us like he had a choice, pointing a shaking finger at Kyo.

As if they were twins, Kyo, at the same time, yelled "I am not sharing a room with that rat!"

I nodded sagely, they should not be forced to share a room.

"I have to agree, I refuse to share a room with anything as disgusting as this _cat_," Yuki snarled the word cat as if it was some profanity that no human should ever utter.

"Hey, you two agreed on something!" Shigure exclaimed happily, smiling from ear to ear.

I smiled as well, if they didn't have to share a room, then I could be with one of them and not with Tohru, and, in turn, everyone is happy.

They continued their arguments as I mulled this over in my head. Yes, it was a great idea.

Kyo was swearing like mad.

Sabrina and Shigure exchanged words that I couldn't hear over Yuki and Kyo's harsh yells. Kyo then swung at Yuki, and they both started throwing punches at each other. I sighed, on the one hand, I didn't want anyone to get hurt, on the other hand, there's nothing like a good fight to help people understand each other slightly better.

Sabrina glanced at me, most likely trying to read my expression. I probably looked nonchalant.

Kyo couldn't lay a hand on Yuki as he skillfully dodged everything Kyo threw his way. In my head I was secretly cheering for Kyo.

"Now now," Shigure interjected quietly, "No need to fight, besides, I don't think anyone's going to want to pay for new house repairs."

Yuki stopped abruptly, smacking Kyo on the head while he dropped to the ground, landing in a sitting position.

Kyo sat down beside him, murmuring foul words and staring at the floor in disgust.

"Why can't Sabrina simply stay with Kimber and Tohru?" Kyo asked grumpily.

"Women need their own rooms," Shigure told him sagely, like he had some kind of experience being a woman.

Sabrina raised one eyebrow at him. "I take it you know this from your time spent as a woman?"

Shigure's face went blank and Yuki and Kyo both laughed at him. I smiled slightly.

"Anyway, we'll have to move some things around, so Kyo and Yuki will help me with that," Shigure commanded happily.

"No, we won't," Kyo and Yuki stated blankly in unison.

"I'll help," Sabrina offered.

"I will too!" Tohru announced happily, walking into the room, apparently hearing the whole conversation.

I scowled momentarily. Does she have to help with everything?

"I'll do…something…" I murmured. I wanted to challenge Tohru to a 'who can be the most useful' contest, despite the fact that I _could_ burst into a coughing fit.

I glanced at Sabrina warily, hoping she would notice and understand my need to battle Tohru Honda.

"Well then, it's decided!" Shigure called out happily.

Hopefully, we'd be leaving this hell hole soon.

"Shigure you know we're not-" Sabrina began, hopefully preparing to tell Shigure the truth for once.

"Poor?" Shigure interjected with a warm smile on his face. "No need to lie, we're not going to make fun of your financial situation, well, maybe a little, but nothing to serious!"

I felt like kicking the wall and screaming out the word "PISS!" but, I refrained from doing so.

Sabrina, however, couldn't hold back her need to harm herself, and she slammed her head against the table in frustration.

* * *

_**We had a snow day from school today and my sister stole Final Fantasy IV, so I had nothing to do but write this, and the end product wasn't too bad!**_

_**Teehee.**_

_**Hmm, songs I listened to while writing this...**_

_**Chelsea Smile by Bring Me The Horizon, and A Little Piece Of Heaven by Avenged Sevenfold.**_

_**- Picklez  
**_


End file.
